


The Armistice

by kesmonsterwrites



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Battle at Hogwarts, Fluff, Hogwarts! au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesmonsterwrites/pseuds/kesmonsterwrites
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Reader
Kudos: 9





	The Armistice

The fighting didn’t totally feel real anymore. Sometimes things felt sped up, sometimes they seemed to move past you in slow motion. You didn’t exactly know where you were in the castle anymore, and the fact that the walls around you kept getting destroyed didn’t help. You through curses and hexes at anything that wasn’t a fellow student or a member of the Order. And you stuck close to your housemates. When the fighting had begun, you were beside your boyfriend, Yunho. The usually gentle and smiling Hufflepuff stood up straight, chin held high, jaw clenched as he watched the Death Eaters break through the protective enchantments. And while you’d been fighting side by side, you’d been separated with the ceiling above you cracked and fell, caving in the corridor and leaving you with your housemates and him alone. You’d worked to try and clear the path, but with curses flying at you, you were quickly distracted by trying to keep everyone safe. You hoped he was okay.

Then suddenly, everything stopped. The curses stopped flying. The Death Eaters disaperate away. Everything goes silent. And then, you hear it, loud as if he was there standing next to you. 

“You have one hour…” Voldemort’s voice makes your skin crawl as you listen to his ultimatum - give the Dark Lord Harry Potter, or he would join the fighting himself. You and your housemates looked at each other, then quickly sprinted down the corridor, heading for the Great Hall.

You burst through the door, eyes frantically searching for your tall boyfriend. Your eyes scanned over the bodies laying on the floor with eyes vacant, and the ones who were groaning in pain while being attended to. You glanced at each face, hoping not to find the one you were looking for.

“Y/N!” At the sound of your name coming from such a familiar voice, you stand up, eyes searching until….there.

“Yunho!”

As your eyes catch sight of your tall boyfriend, his head poking out through the crowd, you run for him. Slipping between the witches and wizards gathered, you quickly make your way to Yunho, jumping into his arms when you’re finally close enough. You hold him close, like your grip will keep him safe from any harm.

“I’m so sorry I left you, I tried to move the rubble, but-”

“Y/N, you were probably having curses thrown at you, there was nothing you could do.”

“But-”

“Don’t. Don’t think about what could be. We’re both here. And we’re both safe.”

He pulls away, holding you at arms length and checking you over for injuries. You do the same, making sure he’s okay. At the sight of a cut through his robes, his arm bleeding, you quickly grab his hand.

“Come on, we need to get that cut looked at.”

“You have a few too…” He grips your hand tightly as you walk towards the back of the Great Hall to get some first aid. 

Neither of you were sure what the next hours of the night would bring, but you knew one thing. You would stay by each other’s side. No matter what.


End file.
